My Calender Girl
by Aubrie1234
Summary: What happens when May catches Drew singing 'Calender Girl? Love, that's what!


My Calender Girl

By: Aubrie1234

**Dear Readers, another Contestshipping story! 'Calender Girl' by Paul Anka does not belong to me, but the story does!**

May slowly walked through the forest, humming. She was happy that she had gotten her third contest ribbon, which she won a few days ago in Lilycove City and was now heading to Mauville City for her next ribbon. She hummed a song she had heard a while back, called: 'An Apple a Day' by the band Aquarius. It was a fast song, with a good beat. She had liked the song and had been humming it ever since. While she was walking, she heard someone singing. She stopped humming and listened.

"_I love, I love, I love My Calender Girl. Yeah, sweet Calender Girl. I love, I love, I love my Calender Girl. Each and every day of the Year._"

_Who's singing?_ she thought as she listened.

"_(January) You start the Year off fine. (February) You're my little, Valentine. (March) I'm gonna march you down the aisle. (April) You're the Easter Bunny, when you smile._"

_I need to get closer and find out who's singing! _May thought. She then got off the path and crept through the bushes, following the singing.

"_Yeah, yeah, my heart's in a whirl! I love, I love, I love my little Calender Girl. Every day (every day), every day (every day) of the Year (Every day of the Year)._"

As she got closer, May could hear the voice better, but she felt like she had heard that voice before.

"_(__May) Maybe if I ask your dad and mom, (June) They'll let me take you to the, Junior Prom. (July) Like a firecracker, all aglow, (August) When you're on the beach, you, steal the show._"

She crept closer and closer, setting herself right behind a bush, listening more to the singing.

"_Yeah, yeah, my heart's in a whirl! I love, I love, I love my little Calender Girl. Every day (every day), every day (every day) of the Year (Every day of the Year)._"

When May looked over it to see who was singing, she had to cover her mouth to keep from gasping. She saw Drew, sitting alone on a fallen log, singing that song.

"_(September) I light the candles at your Sweet Sixteen. (October) Romeo and Juliet, on Halloween. (November) I'll give thanks that you belong to me. (December) You're the present 'neath my, Christmas tree._"

_I'll let him finish before I do anything. _May thought, smiling and enjoying the singing.

"_Yeah, yeah, my heart's in a whirl! I love, I love, I love my little Calender Girl. Every day (every day), every day (every day) of the Year (Every day of the Year)._ _I love, I love, I love My Calender Girl. Yeah, sweet Calender Girl. I love, I love, I love my Calender Girl. Yeah, sweet Calender Girl..._" he finished. Then, he sighed, saying: "I wish you were here to hear that, May. It was for you, since I miss you more than ever."

May slowly clapped and came out of her hiding place, smiling still and starling Drew.

"M-May! I didn't know you were there! How much did you hear?"

"All of it, Grasshead. And thank you for singing it just for me."

"You're welcome." Drew said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment, "Anyway, it's a song called 'Calender Girl.' I heard it a while back and it reminded me of you because of your name, since it sounds like a month. It got stuck in my head and I've been singing it whenever I'm alone since."

"Well, it sounds nice." May told him, sitting down beside him, "I like it. Anyway, how many ribbons do you have?"

"Four." he answered, flicking his hair, "How many do you have, May?"

"I just got my third. And did you see Harley at the contest? He was worse than usual!"

"You've sure got that right! I'm surprised he didn't try to cheat during it!"

"Yeah! Oh, and, um, Drew?"

"What is it, May?"

"I-I wanted to know if y-you would like to t-travel with m-me. We could still be rivals, but we could learn more about each other that way. Well, do you?" Drew was starting to blush a bit, but turned away to hide it. May thought that meant 'no,' so she was just about to leave when he spoke up.

"S-sure, May. And, I-I wanted to ask..." She turned back to him at this.

"What is it, Drew?" Drew swallowed hard before turning back to her, his face bright red at what he was about to ask.

"I w-wanted to know if you w-would like to be m-my girlfriend, t-too. Ever since I met you, I felt like all my problems disappeared when you were near. May, I-I think I like you." he confessed. May blushed, turning a rose-red.

"I-I will, Drew. Ever since I met you, I felt the same. I-I wanted to ask you ever since, but haven't gotten the courage to. T-thank you for asking first." she told him. Then, she smashed her lips against his, surprising them both. A second later, May pulled away, smiling and saying: "I've always wanted to do that." Drew was a bit shocked at first, but they recovered.

"You aren't the only one." he told her, smiling, "So I guess we're now traveling partners and a couple. Want to make sure we won't break it?"

"How?" she asked.

"Like _this_." he told her before kissing her back. After a few minutes, they pulled away, gasping for breath.

"Thanks, Drew. You're a good kisser."

"You're welcome. Now, let's get going." he told her standing up and holding her hand. She smiled, getting up as well. Then, they both walked back to the path and continued their journey, together.

_**Read and Review, Please!**_


End file.
